1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry and a channel setting.
2. Description of Related Art
Channel settings are generally performed by a jeweler cutting notches in channel walls. The portions of the walls above the notches are bent over the crown of the gem with the jeweler's pliers. With this type of setting, the notches must be carefully aligned on the channel walls so that they will hold the gem in position. Also, the shape of the notches must be carefully cut with hand tools, such as a motorized bur, to match the shape of the gem girdle. Thus, this type of setting can only be used by a skilled jeweler and is labor intensive.
The present invention seeks to provide a channel setting that is easier to manufacture and assemble and hold the gemstones more securely during their placement and after.